Healing
by aaron53
Summary: They're her children that she cares about and love so much. These are what she thinks and feels about them. These is her, Sawada Nana, and her love for all of them. This is how she heals and protect them in her own way. Don't know how to explain it. Read to know so read it.


**Yo humans! I'm Aaron, a new fanfiction writer as you can see. *sigh* One of my friends [AKA girlfriend] told me to do this and couldn't say no. So here you go. That's all. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**Summary: They're her children that she cares about and love so much. These are what she thinks and feels about them. These is her, Sawada Nana, and her love for all of them. This is how she heals and protect them in her own way. **

* * *

Nana is like the sun of the Sawada household and of Tsuna and everyone around her. She's the reason why they can smile like a child no matter what, where, or when. They are just children in her eyes anyway. Her beloved kids that she wouldn't give to anyone even if it's for the world. Her children that will always be her. The kids she care for and love no matter what or when. They ARE her whole world. Even if they aren't related to her, it didn't matter right?

Her one and only son that's actually blood related to her, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is her little sky that is like her. He cares for everyone and anyone and will do anything to protects those he cares for. She's always there to watch over his growth and support him from behind. Tears would stream down her face each time she think about how fast he was force to grow. Sometimes it hurts her so much seeing him forcing to do so much. She knew. Knew about the mafia and everything that they talk about. She knew but she act like she didn't. Why? Because...they seem more happy that way and she want them to tell her themselves. When they're ready to tell her, she will gently hug them and tell them how much she love and care for them. How much support they'll get from her and how she'll be the one that will never ever leave them no matter what. That her arms are always open for each and every one of them.

At night, sometimes Tsuna would be crying in his sleep and dreams of how enemies would attack innocents and those near him. She would be there to sing and comfort him back to sleep no matter how long it will take her. Even if it's all night even if it's to morning it doesn't matter if she's going to sleep or not. Her little boy needs her and that's all it matters to her. She would hug him gently and whisper words of comfort to him patting him on the back telling him that he did well and how proud she is of him. Most times he would hug her tightly and cry how everyone will get hurt just cause he's not strong enough. How he's scare of falling down and how he can't go on.

"If that's the cause then Okaa-san will be the one who'll protect Tsu-kun and everyone else. She'll wrap you all in her arms to protect you. She'll have your back and pull you up when you fall. I'll hug you and get you back up like how I did back then. I'll push you forward if you can't go on or I'll carry you on my back like how I did when you were a child. You are my little prince, my little sky that keep me going on each day," she would say each and every time with a smile and a soft giggle.

There's also Reborn, her son's little tutor, that acts older than he seems but no matter what he do he's still her little child. She knows how he would tutor her Tsuna and the reason he was there. So what if he's a hitman? He's still a human and she can tell how much he cares and watches about how work [familia] are important but family are much more important. That he must learn to know how the two are important on his own. Even if his training was hard and dangerous but it wouldn't be so dangerous that would kill the person he's training. He would push that person to their limit and stand by their side. She love the little guy how he would seem to bright Tsuna's days. Tsuna would smile more and more and got more open since he appear in the Sawada's household. Even so Reborn would sometimes tense when she shower him with her motherly love. Nana could tell that no one ever show him to that side of love before and how he would act like a child for her.

"Reborn-kun"

"Hai Maman?" the cute voice answered.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for everything. For being here, for helping Tsu-kun, for everything. I...I'm really happy and proud of you all." he was a bit taken back by her words and bright smile.

"Hm." was all he could say.

Then there's Lambo one of the youngest of the house, her youngest son even if they're not related, he's seems like the lighting. He seems to be the lighting that bright up the house when it's dark and gloomy and take away the damage from the others. Even so he's still a little boy so she's always there to watch him and comfort him when he need her. He would always crying because of small things even so...even so she would care for him. She wants to spoil him because she knew...knew that his own family didn't accept him. At night she would hum and rock around as he like it.

"Maman, smell and feels like Lambo's mama." he would say each and every time she did that.

"Hai hai. Maman love you too. Maman will be Lambo-kun's mama if Lambo-kun wants."

There's also Reborn, Tsuna's tutor, whom acts older than he seem but is still a child no matter what he do or does. She knows how he tutor her son and how he's a hitman. Sometimes he would tense when she shows or give him her motherly love.

Then there's also Ipin who is the other youngest one of the house. With her little broken Japanese and the way she and Lambo would chase each other everyday just brights up Nana's day. Ipin and Lambo was the same at how they never known the true meaning of a mother's love. They would each race to see who would get more love from her. She love each time they would run up to her crying "Maman! Maman!" "Lambo. No bother Maman!"it just makes her giggle and hand them a candy she hid on her dress. Ipin, however, is different from Lambo because she wouldn't cry or whine about how much she miss or want her family. Nana would just know that she want to feel the love that a normal child would feel. So Nana would give it to her even if Ipin never asked.

"Maman."

"Hai, Ipin-chan?"

"Ipin stay at house is ok?" Nana knew what she was asking

"Of course you can stay at this house for as long as you want. Maman love having all her kids here with her."

"Ipin, Maman's kid?"

"Hai, Tsu-kun, Lambo-kun, Ipin-chan, and the others are all Maman's kids. Maman will not let anyone have even on of her kid."

Fuuta, is the next youngest in the house after Lambo and Ipin. The one that kinda remind her of Tsuna as a child the most. The way he would run around helping her with the house how he would be in the corner sitting alone enjoying the time he's spending. She miss it, miss the time when Tsuna was like that and knew that if she done something differently then maybe something would have changed. For the bad or good? Who knows? But this time, this time for sure, she will care for her kids better than before and more than ever. Fuuta would always seem like he's scare of being there. As if him being there will bring danger to others around him.

"Fuuta-kun, is something around?" Nana asked while getting dinner ready as Fuuta was helping her set up the table.

"E-eh? W-what are you saying, Maman?"

"Are you scare of something?"

"I-I...is it really alright for me to be here? I...don't want to bring dangerous things to this family."

"But isn't that what family is for?" Nana place the food down and kneel to Fuuta's height holding his hands. "Family goes through thick and thin together. If one member is in danger in the others will come for the rescue right?"

Tears fill his eyes sniffing as Nana gently wipe them whispering nothing but sweet comfort words to him.

Then comes Bianchi, a young woman, whom love to be around Reborn and cooking. Oh of course she notice those purple smoke from her food but she knew that Bianchi wouldn't truly hurt those she care for with those food that she puts so much love into. Bianchi can cook normally and Nana was there to see and eat it for herself. But if cooking like that makes her feel good then Nana wouldn't say anything or do anything but giggle along as people get creep out by the food. Bianchi would turn to her and give a small warm smile too. She does too get scare of hurting people. At night she would be the same as Tsuna and whimper at the nightmare of flashback of people she killed or hurt before.

"Bianchi-chan."

"M-Maman." her whole body hiding under her blanket shaking.

"Is something wrong?" she would tense when Nana place her hand above where her head was under the blanket but slowly relax.

"C-Can I ask something?"

"Hm? Go on, ask whatever you want, rant on, Maman will be here to listen to all of them."

"W-what do you think of...of someone who...k-kills or hurt people?" her voice and body get shaky.

"Hm, it matters on the reason of why they kill or hurt people."

"T-to protect her friends and family and those she cares for."

"Then that would be ok. Because that person didn't do it for their own 'fun' right?"

"She would never."

"Because she cares for people that's why she did it right? That's all it matters." Nana's voice feel with love and care.

"I-I..." her small weak voice turn into a soft cry as Nana would sit there comporting her.

* * *

**Oh...the story is just 1, 753 words. Hm. I'll work on the others on the next chapter or something. So how you like it? Be honest with me if you can. Yea that's all I got. **


End file.
